The Wind Keeps Blowing
by aerokinesis
Summary: First story ever, I'm starting out with a new character. Not a good idea, I know. Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy. T for violence, language, and some adult situations. RavenxOC 3rd chapter is up!
1. Prologue

Authors note: This is my absolute first story, so feel free to give advice, but don't flat out flame me please

Authors note: This is my absolute first story, so feel free to give advice, but don't flat out flame me please. I decided to start out by introducing a new character because we need fresh character development!

________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

Somewhere outside inside Jump City:

Eric sighed as he looked around, "Now how am I supposed to find the Teen Titans if I don't even now where they are?" As he pushed up his glasses he remembered he had just recently installed all the info on the Titans into his I.D. glasses. Fumbling with the switch, he finally managed to switch the glasses to its tracker function. "Since Batman gave me the frequency of all their communicators I'm sure to find them!" Eric immediately saw the tracking screen come up on his glasses. "Apparently they are coming straight in my direction, and fast!"

Back at Titans Tower:

Robin and Beastboy were sitting on the couch playing the newest racing game, and Robin was leading by only a .5 miles, "I'm catching up to you dude! I'm totally gonna win this time!" Beastboy exclaimed, "You said that the last 5 times you lost." Robin taunted back. When Cyborg came running into the room saying, "Guys we have got an unidentified meta-human in Jump, and somebody is tracking our communicators!" "You think it's the same guy?" "Well yeah, the receiver is in the same place as the U.M.H (unidentified meta-human)." Cyborg answered. "Then let's go, sound the alarm!" Robin ordered. Raven and Starfire both flew into the room at the same time, apparently having one of Starfire's forced "girl talk" interrupted. Robin immediately yelled his signature phrase, "Titans go!"


	2. A Misunderstanding

A Misunderstanding:

Eric didn't even have any time to speak; the moment he turned around he saw a right hook speeding at him. He bent backwards, just barely dodging the offending fist. He immediately grabbed a pair of tekkou (Japanese arm guards) from underneath his cloak, and slipped them on. Dodging fist after fist all the while, "I found the Titans alright, just not the way I planned to." He suddenly realized that he would have to make this a one on one fight; he couldn't fight all the Titans at once! "Damn, I'm going to need a lot of energy for a barrier this big." he silently cursing to himself. Then he put his entire mind into combating the red, green and yellow costumed hero.

Raven was also having thoughts of her own. "He's kind of cute." she thought to her self. Suddenly realizing what she had just thought and began blushing, "Did I just think that this guy is cute!" She began thinking furiously over why that would be, examining him closely. As she looked him over she took note of his garb. He was wearing a brown, hooded, ankle-length cloak, black cargo pants, a form fitting gray shirt, "which shows some rather nice muscle" she thought with another blush, he also had dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. She immediately dismissed it as hormones, but continued to examine him, but this time for a weakness. Then she notice something odd about the glasses, from what she could see they had displays on each eye piece, what they said however, she had no idea. Then Robin pulled out his Bo-staff and the stranger did something totally unexpected. He pulled out a sword hilt, to what looked like to be part of a Japanese style sword. Apparently the man had taken a liking to Japanese weaponry. But the oddest thing that was that was all it was, a sword hilt, nothing else, and yet it still managed to block every blow of Robin's staff with where the blade of the sword should have been. Then in about a span of 5 seconds Robin was disarmed and on the ground with the supposed sword tip to his neck. Raven suddenly realized that she was doing absolutely nothing to assist in the fight, but then again, no one else was either. Almost as if they were being kept out by a barrier…

Eric was glad the fight was finally over so he could finally speak to the Titans about who he was. He always could have choked Robin by cutting off his supply of air, but that would be unnecessary to win, as his glasses were slowly learning Robin's style of fighting. Then Robin did something that made the fight a whole lot shorter. He introduced weapons into the scuffle, Eric grinned. He immediately pulled out the sword hilt he kept in his pocket all times and instantly made a blade out of air for it. That was really the thing that threw everybody off, the fact that his sword seemed to have no blade. When in actuality the blade could either be super compressed air or a vacuum. The advantages of the vacuum were that it could cut through just about anything and it took very little energy, the problem was that he couldn't hurt anybody so he had to use the former rather then the latter. That always tired him out if he super compressed a lot of air or did it for too long. That almost never was a problem though, because his air balls never existed for long, his sword didn't take too much air, and a battle involving him with a sword generally never lasted longer then 3 seconds. Eric knew he couldn't keep this up much longer anyways, there was no way he could beat all the entire group. He had difficulty fighting off just one. He was extremely tired, it took a lot of energy to keep that air wall up as long as he had. He almost had considered running away, but that would just make him seem more guilty and give him less of a chance to get on the team.

Robin was pissed. He was not used to being beaten in any style of fight not involving any powers, but this teenager had just done it in the 5 seconds; with an imaginary sword no less! The worst part was the fact that none of his team seemed to be able to help, and than now that he was on the ground, he couldn't get back up! It was almost as he was shackled to the ground by the same invisible substance that made up the enemies sword! "What is this stuff!" he yelled at his former opponent, and then the wind blew, almost as if that was an answer to his question… An answer, he knew this meant something, but what? Of course! He was an aeromancer; why didn't see this before! Yet just as quickly as that revelation had come, so did another. "How are we supposed to fight against something that's all around us? This is impossible!" he silently screamed to himself. Then a voice interrupted his train of thought, "Hey Robin are you okay?" Now this confused him for two reasons, one was that it was a voice that was foreign to him that had asked if he was okay, and two was that the only person that could have asked that was the enemy!

Robin and the other Titans listened silently in the ops room to the still unnamed teenagers' explanation for why he was here. After Eric had finished his short monologue Robin stood up and did something completely unexpected, all the Titans present knew that ever since Terra it was harder to get into the Titans, and even before that they never had offered it to just anybody. But it was Robin, that's what made what he said so surprising. Robin spoke these very words, "Would you like to join our team? It's quite a bit of work to get in but I bet you could pass with flying colors." Now the most bewildered face in the room actually happened to be Eric's. The reason however was completely different then the other Titans, "But you don't even know my name yet." At this everybody laughed, including Robin. "Well I guess we don't so would you care to tell us?" Cyborg said, Eric quickly supplying an answer, "My name is Eric to my friends, but to my enemies it's Wind Slash. I'm an aeromancer for those of you who haven't figured that out, a sword fighter which is even more obvious, and part time hero." What else do you do? Raven asked. "Well I play video-games for fun," at this all the other boys present brightened, while Raven's face went to a disappointed look, like she was expecting something different from a boy "but mainly I'm either walking around with my nose in a book, practicing sword fighting, or fencing." Raven was surprised, not many of the Titans liked reading for fun and even less of them were guys. The only two male Titans she knew of that liked to read were Kid Flash and Jericho. Although both of them preferred video-games over a good book.

As Robin showed Eric his temporary room for the night until tomorrow's entrance exams, Raven went back to her room to meditate over her confusing thoughts about Eric, "Why is it that I'm thinking like this about Eric?" as she pondered over her dilemma her thoughts slowly drifted to what Eric wore as his costume. She came to realize how much his costume was like hers. Just change the colors to blue, and you would almost have a male version of Raven. Then there were his eyes. They weren't clear like Beastboy's, but they were twice as deep. It felt as if he were wise beyond his years, and that he would have an answer to every problem that you had in life. The real reason that they were so capturing enthralling was how cloudy they were, you could almost get lost in the currents of his eye, they almost looked like they had wind blowing clouds through them. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a knock at her door…


	3. These Books aren't for Exams

Authors Note: Just a heads up, I edited Ch 2 so it fit Raven's character better. This chapters longer then the last one, and I hope to continue that trend until I reach the final chapter! Other then that, please Read, Review, and Enjoy! But not necessarily in that order.

* * *

Eric looked around his temporary bedroom and flopped onto his bed, about to read one of the books he had uploaded to his glasses, when he realized he had already read them all. "Darn, now what am I going to read?" when he remembered the report he had read on half-demon Titan, "If I remember correctly, she reads almost all the time, she probably has quite an extensive library. Eric got up deciding to ask her for a book. He took a glance at his glasses time display, "Only 9:00, she should still be awake." He said quietly to himself. Leaving his room, he realized he had no idea which room was Ravens. Walking down the hall in the direction of the ops room, he called up a display of the Towers blueprints. After locating Ravens room, he went to the correct door and rapped softly three times on the door, and then waited for a response.

Raven drew away from her thoughts and towards the person at her door, identifying him as Eric she softly said, "Come in." Eric pressed the button on Raven's door and it slid open with a swish. As he looked around the room his glasses took in all the information possible about what Raven liked, disliked, what kind of books she read, her D.N.A, etc. When he finished his sweep, which took about 5 seconds, he turned toward Raven, "I kind of need a book, all the ones I have uploaded into my glasses from Batman's library I finished on the trip here." "What kind of book are you looking for?" Raven quickly responded as her thoughts began to turn to how attractive he was, not just physically, but mentally as well. It was becoming extremely hard to think straight around Eric, this could become a problem, especially during a fight. "Well I like fiction or sci-fi generally, but I wouldn't mind a good mystery or romance every now and then. Actually I'll read just about anything except for auto-biographies, biographies, and crappy romance books." Raven was surprised, most people didn't like such a variety of books, in fact she knew people that will only read one series of books, and that was all. "Well I have a lot of dark fantasy books, if that will suit your tastes." "Raven, to be frank your making me feel like I'm at a restaurant." Eric remarked. Raven laughed, yes laughed. Then without meaning to, Eric said, "Wow, I haven't heard something that beautiful in a long time." "Wait what did I just say!" Eric cursed inaudibly "Wait what did he just say!" Raven blushed. There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Eric softly said, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to censoring what I say. It's just after being on the road for so long you get used to thinking out loud and…" "Its fine Eric, I guess all of us slip up sometimes. I really didn't mind the comment anyways; I mean that's one of the nicer things that have been said to me in a while." This comment unconsciously brought up memories of that man, that evil snake that had once coiled up around Raven' heart, Malchoir; brushing away the memories as a house cleaner would brush away a cobweb. The silence was once again broken by Eric, "Well it's getting late, and I need my sleep for the tryouts tomorrow, so bye." Trying to leave as quickly as possible, he got half way through the door when Raven muttered almost unintelligibly "But you haven't gotten a book yet." "I'll get one tomorrow, plus not only am I keeping you up, but I probably would stay up all night reading. These books are not for my exams anyways." Eric responded as fast as he could in order to get out of this awkward environment. "Goodnight Eric." "Good night Raven."

The Next Morning…

Eric turned of the alarm as quickly as he could, god he hated that noise so much. Why was it that he was waking up so early again? Oh yeah, Titans entrance exams. Eric groggily got up from his bed and put on his glasses. Floating to his closet on a pocket of air, he grabbed a change of clothes and floated towards where the bathroom was on the blueprints in his I.D. glasses. As he neared the Ops room at the end of the hall, he began to recall last night's events. Silently berating himself for the umpteenth time for speaking before thinking, he finally reached the door to the bathroom. When he had first looked at the new blueprints for the tower he had wondered who had decided to have only one bathroom on the entire main floor. Now he knew it was a mistake in the building of the tower, not in the blueprints. Ironically, the place where the other bathroom was supposed to go happened to be the room he was staying. He silently laughed to himself as he turned on the water to the shower. As he waited for it to heat up, his mind changed to a different subject, why he had spoken so rashly last night in Ravens room. He like Raven decided to classify it under hormonal issues that need to be controlled. Deciding the water was probably hot enough now. When he finished washing, he dressed and headed toward Ops for breakfast. Eric was no longer floating on air, as he had decided to conceal that ability so he could use that to his advantage during exams, and because he preferred walking to levitating on a regular basis.

Raven woke up to the sound of Beastboy and Cyborg arguing, of course the quarrel was over tofu for the millionth time, and would probably occur everyday until the team had to part ways. Raven wondered if Beastboy was attempting to convert Eric to Tofu. Why had Eric been so uncomfortable after complimenting her last night, she had said it was fine. Yet he still tried to run away from his words as if he had not meant them. She pushed off her covers sitting up on her bed. Deciding to ask about this after Eric's entrance test, she began to get ready for the day ahead. Discarding her leotard and cloak for clean ones, she began to dress and decide what kind if tea she wanted today. Floating through her door and towards Ops, she began imagining which tests he Robin would put him through, definitely hand-to-hand, acrobatics, strength, and what capabilities his powers had. However, he also would come up with some stuff that would be completely unexpected. Like when she was tested, she had to find Beastboy in two minuets or less. The search area was the whole city. In the end, she found him barking at a butcher shop attempting to drive away customers. No one else but her knows for sure how she found him in only 10 seconds, but Robin did find one of his tracking devices on him later that month. Still, they all had their own ideas on how she did it.

Robin had known from the start what he would test the aeromancer on, but only the general stuff; he had no idea what special thing he could test him on. Trying to find a weakness in the aeromancer's power was like finding a needle in a haystack, normally he had the people with 'mancing powers fight somebody without using their powers. Most of the time 'mancers rely on their abilities to much in battle, so they are not well rounded, yet Eric was obviously rather proficient at hand to hand and with weaponry of most sorts. "What am I supposed to test him on," Robin muttered, "if he does not fall into any of the needy areas that 'mancers normally have." He began compiling any info he his computer had that he thought some how related to Eric and his aeromancy. He saw Raven's name pop up on the list. Robin smiled; he had an idea, a good idea. "I know what Eric's special test will be." Laughing quietly to himself, "this is gonna be good."

The argument between Beastboy and Cyborg had ended before Eric had finished his breakfast. This only happened due to two reasons. The first was that Eric had immediately rejected the tofu eggs in favor for real ones after tasting them. The second reason was the main one, as Eric had clamped their mouths shut with air the moment the argument had started up again. "I'll have to make a more reasonable argument then I just don't like it." Eric thought as he added it to the to-do list on his spectacles. He was slightly surprised when something began forcefully removing his mouth clamps from Beastboy and Cyborg's mouths. When Eric looked around to find the source of the resistance he found himself looking directly into Raven's face. "You want to talk about what happened last night after your test?" she asked in a whisper, Eric unsure how to respond to this finally just nodded in response, adding "As long as I'm not to tired to speak afterwards." She nodded in acknowledgment and went to go get her morning cup of tea. Eric turned around to the sound of the door opening with a swish to find an incoming Starfire. Not expecting the bone-crushing hug that came only seconds later, he had no time to dodge her outstretched arms. "Good morning friend Eric! I hope that you pass the test that friend Robin is giving to you today!" All the other Titans, whom were expecting the hug, all successfully managed to avoid her onslaught. Finally, Robin entered the Ops room. It struck the other Titans as odd that the person who was generally up first was actually the last person to enter the room. It was also odd for Raven who woke up at about the same time as Robin, meditated until Starfire began her morning routine. After which she proceeded to make her tea and immersed herself into a book, she sometimes stayed in her room longer when she was thinking about something complex, but not often. Robin after finishing his Breakfast finally spoke with a tricksters smile, "Are you ready Eric? You can always turn back now." Eric responded also with a smile, but with the kind of smile that makes you think the person knows a joke nobody else has figured out yet, "Why yes, yes I am ready. I don't flee from things so easily conquered." Robin, slightly ticked at the witty response, yet heartened at how over confident Eric was, "Well then Wind Slash, let's get started."


End file.
